


No Good Deed

by Luthano



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthano/pseuds/Luthano
Summary: For reddit's gonewildaudio sub.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

[Script Offer] [M4F] No Good Deed [Rape] [Brutal] [Incubus] [Mdom] [Nun] [Virgin Listener] [Degradation] [Humiliation] [Misogyny] [Creampie] [Pscyhological Torture] [Shape shifting] [Monster Boy] [Sacrilege] 

Prompt: You are Devak, a sadistic, cruel, confident, and charismatic Incubus. You love tracking down the most innocent of virgin women and ruining them completely- whether it be by force or not. You take great pleasure in dominating shy human women, especially when they’re unwilling. You are absolutely shameless, and have no problem flaunting the fact that you take advantage of the weak. 

One night, you decide to fulfill your ultimate fantasy: taking away a nun’s innocence. You sneak into an abbey late at night to find the perfect victim- an unsuspecting young nun. You use your shapeshifting powers to fool her into thinking you’re a human. 

Disclaimer: The voice actor is allowed and encouraged to make any changes to the dialogue to suit his comfort level. This is for fantasy purposes only. All sound effects are optional. 

\--

My, my. What are you doing up so late, sister? Having a nightmare and can’t go back to bed?

Sorry, did I scare you? I didn’t mean to sneak up on you like that, sister. 

Shh, beautiful. Be quiet. You wouldn’t want to wake the others in your abbey, now would you?

Who am I? Well, lets just say I dropped by to visit. I need your help, sister. You’re a woman of God, aren’t you? Maybe you can lend me some advice. You see, I’m a sinner, sister. I’ve committed awful acts. And I need someone to confess my sins to. I need forgiveness. 

Confession booth? No, too awkward. I prefer a face to face meeting. It helps me to see the woman i’m talking to- especially when she’s so beautiful. What a shame that you’re a nun. I bet you would’ve made a man out there very happy. But for now, I think I can settle for your wisdom instead. 

I know it’s customary to confess your sins to a priest, however… I feel like I can trust you more. You have this kindness and gentleness to you...I feel like I can be vulnerable with you. 

Thank you, sister. I appreciate it. I’ve had this on my mind for a few days… 

Sister, tell me. Do you think anyone can be redeemed? That anyone can become a better person? Even the worst criminal imaginable?

...So you say that God forgives all. Even someone like me, sister?

What have I done? Where do I begin? I don’t think you want to hear it. I don’t think someone as innocent and faint-hearted as you could handle it. I wouldn’t want to disturb you, sister. You seem like such a kind woman…

But if you say you can help me redeem myself...

Let’s just say I haven’t been kind. I’ve hurt people. I’ve scarred them for life. I have a history of… taking advantage of women. I’ve taken some innocent, kind-hearted girls just like yourself and ruined them. In fact, if we had met before, there’s no saying I wouldn’t have done the same to you. 

Oh, the things I’ve done. I’ve pinned down so many women, just like you, and fucked them til they cried. I’ve cornered women in alley ways, forced them down on their knees… And made them suck my cock. 

I’ve invited women into my home. I’ve drugged them and raped them. I’ve even broken into women’s homes when I knew they were all alone. I’ve raped a woman in her own bed, once. Now I can only imagine how much it pains her to go to sleep at night, in the same bed that she was violated in… 

Could you imagine the shame, sister? The ultimate humiliation that comes with it? Of course you wouldn’t- you’re a virgin, aren’t you? You’re keeping yourself pure for God. I have to respect that. 

What’s the matter, Sister? Why are you shaking? Why can’t you make eye contact with me? Are you… scared of me? Are you uncomfortable knowing what I’ve done? Do you no longer feel safe, knowing I’m a rapist? Please Sister, don’t be scared. I just want to be forgiven for my transgressions!

I’ve been all over the world. I’ve met women just like you. So innocent and kind… Women who want to help me, who trust me… And I’ve taken that trust every time and absolutely shat on it. 

To tell you the truth, sister. I don’t think there’s any redeeming me. I think I’m just destined to be a scumbag forever. 

I appreciate the insistence. You really think I’m a good person? Even after everything I told you? How can you say that? I can see that look of fear in your eyes. You tell me God forgives us all, yet you look absolutely terrified of me. 

You think… Just because I confessed to you, that made the things I’ve done go away? That I’m reformed now?

So you say I am forgiven! What a relief! So nice to know I’m innocent now in the eyes of God. You really are too kind, sister! If only I had known that all my heinous acts would eventually be forgiven, I wouldn’t have spent so long feeling like such a monster!

You really are so Naive aren’t you, Sister? How can one woman be so stupid? You really think I can be redeemed? That I can be reformed? Face it, Sister. I’m the worst scum there is imaginable. There’s no coming back for me. 

But at the same time, I’m impressed with your devotion to God! You really are a good, devoted little nun. You have so much faith! You think God is going to protect you, really? You think he gives a shit about you? I’ll prove you wrong, Sister. I’ll show you just how much God cares about you. And I’ll start by fucking you in his own home. 

Come here, you little bitch. Don’t run from me, the fun is just getting started! C’mon, sweetheart. I’ll show you a good time. I’ll show you just how /good/ it feels to get dicked down in the house of God. By the time I’m done with you, You’ll be a whimpering little cunt begging for mercy. 

(Sounds of a fight, she puts up a struggle)

Oh, fighting back? You really think you can fight me off, human? Just give up and let me fuck you. You knew deep down that this is what was destined to happen to you, woman. Your pussy was made for this, you were made for this. All women are. 

I’ll show you just what it means to be a woman, baby. You can’t just get away with taking yourself off the market like that, it’s just unfair. 

(Sound of a forced kiss)

Mmm, You taste sweet, Sister. Untouched and pure, just like a Nun should. 

Oh, come on now. Don’t cry! Think of this as a test of your faith. Let’s see how strong your devotion is to God, baby. If you still believe even after I’ve fucked you, then I’d consider you one Hell of a follower. But for now, let’s see if I can convert you to the church of degeneracy, instead? 

Take that stupid habit off- let’s see your hair. 

(Sound of fabric tearing)

And get rid of this long dress… let’s see those legs of yours, sister. God made you beautiful the way you are, why hide it from the world? 

Oh ho, this is just too good. Let’s see how much faith you have in God after I rape you right here in Church. 

Fuck, you’re right! You’re so tight- my little virgin. I’m gonna make you mine, virgin. All mine. You’re a good girl, aren’t you? You do as you’re told? 

Little obedient virgin. Just like a sheep lost from its flock, I’ll guide you back to where you belong, little lamb. I’ll guide you right along to the slaughter. 

My cock is inside you now. My cock is inside you, little nun. Say goodbye to being a virgin. You’re my little fuck toy now. Now you’re just a whore. A whore that belongs to me. 

In case you haven’t figured it out already, monsters do exist. I’m an incubus. A demon that rapes beautiful innocent women just like yourself. I take virgins like you and turn them into depraved whores who can’t get enough of my cock. C’mon, baby. Tell me, tell me how much you love the feeling of my cock inside of you. 

Thrusting in and out...it feels good, doesn’t it? I’m inside you, now. And you’re never getting rid of me. I’m a disease, and you’ll never be cured of me. I’m going to be with you forever. 

How pathetic… You trained your entire life to be a Nun, a devoted servant of God. How quickly did that fall apart, huh? Some child of God you are. If God gives you strength, why couldn’t you fight me off? Why did you give up so easily?

Are you saying a prayer? Stupid human bitch, God isn’t going to save you! Go ahead, keep praying. God doesn’t care about you. No one does. No one is going to save you from the big bad wolf, little pig. 

You’re good at this, human. Your tight little cunt feels so good around my massive cock. I can feel you bleeding, I can feel your pain. Poor little nun, you never saw this coming, did you? You thought you would live a protected, sheltered life where God’s love was all you needed for protection? It’s all your fault for being so Naive… 

You’re perfect…

(Improv til orgasm, have fun with it. Lots of moans and happy sighs)

Fuck… you were incredible. I had a lot of fun with you, little virgin. Not a virgin anymore though, I should say. Looks like you’re my little whore now. My sweet little human whore. 

I should get going, but don’t worry. I’ll see you again, pet. I’ll be sure to visit you every month just to remind you of who you belong to, now. You’re no longer a servant of God- you serve me now, understand?

Now, stop your crying and get back to bed. You have a sermon tomorrow morning, sister. You wouldn’t want to miss your morning prayers.


	2. Goes Unpunished.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back lol

[Script Offer] [M4F] Goes Unpunished. [Sequel] [Rape] [Monster Boy] [Incubus] [Mdom] [Nun] [Demons] [Sacrilege] [Psychological Torture] [Degradation] [Cream Pie] [Awful Everything] 

Prompt: A continuation of my original script, “No Good Deed” https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/kcwb8o/script_offer_m4f_no_good_deed_rape_mdom_incubus/ Where an incubus rapes a nun. Just like he promised, he’s made his return. 

Disclaimer: Feel free to alter any dialogue to suit your comfort level. This is for fantasy purposes only. Sound effects are optional. 

\--

*Relieved Sigh* 

There you are...

*Smug Chuckling*

Looks like we finally reunite, my little nun! I’ve been looking ALL over for you…

Whoa, hey! (Sound of a struggle) *Laughing* Where do you think you’re going, huh? You can’t run away that easily! Why are you so shocked to see me again? You knew I’d come back! I told you, didn’t I?

I’ve been looking for you! I went back to your abbey, but you were nowhere to be found! Were you hiding from me? That isn’t very nice. Did you really think a change of location would be enough to stop me?

Oh, don’t look so surprised. I told you I’d come back for you. I made a promise. I may not be a man of morals, but I certainly am a man of my word. *chuckling*

Face it. You can’t hide from me. I’ll always find you. You can change the monastery that you live in, but I’ll always track you down. I might be a demon, but I’m more familiar with the human world than you’d think. 

Now that that’s out of the way… 

I missed you. Really, I did! I’ve had plenty of interactions with human women… and I mean PLENTY...but you… *laughing* Oh, there’s just something about you. Maybe because you’re the first nun I’ve ever met. An incorruptible, pure virgin... Speaking of which, why are you still here? You can’t be a nun anymore considering…. *Laughing* that you aren’t a virgin anymore.  
Sorry, sore subject matter? 

I’m just surprised they’d still let you stay here… you /are/ living a lie, after all. Your virginity, the one thing that kept you pure on this sinful Earth… is now gone. Now you’re a filthy sinner just like the rest of us. 

I don’t get why you’re still wearing that stupid get up. Take that shit off, you’re lying to yourself. You’re no nun, you broke your most sacred vow!

If you aren’t going to take it off, I will. 

Whoa, what the- 

(Sound of water splashing)

What the hell- did you throw water at me?

…Holy water?

*Laughter* Oh my GOD, Holy water?! *Laughing* Fuck, did you really think that would work?! Oh, man, that is hysterical! This isn’t a movie, sweetheart. You’re gonna need a lot more than that to kill me. 

Looks like I came at a good time! No one’s around… where are all your little friends, huh? Travel to some poor country to build houses or something? Why aren’t you with them?

....

...Ah, how convenient for me then! I caught you all alone in this big, empty monastery while all the others are out….

It’s just you and me again, beautiful. Maybe God is looking out for you, he wanted you to have a good time tonight!

(Sound of struggle)

Oh come on, baby. Don’t act all prudish like last time. Stop fighting back! You’re no longer an innocent little virgin anymore, you’re mine, baby! I own you now! 

*Frustrated* Oh, reaching for the holy water again, really? I told you, that won’t work!

If you want a lesson on how to subdue someone, here, watch me. I’ll show you how. And I think I’ll use your rosary as a part of my demonstration! 

*Laughing* See? All I have to do is wrap it around that pathetic little neck of yours and pull! See? You went stiff instantly. I guess being choked with your own rosary must be traumatic, huh? 

Don’t scream too much, baby. No one can hear you, and I don’t want your throat to get sore. I’ll be using it later. 

Don’t worry, I won’t kill you. But you need to be punished for your disobedience. You were such a good girl last time, what happened? When I left you last time you were so shy and meek, now you’re really putting up a fight! So I have to discipline you…

Now, be a good girl and bend over for daddy. 

*Laughing* What, is that too much? Is me calling myself ~daddy~ making you uncomfortable? Would you prefer father instead? We could roleplay, I’ll be the domineering priest, and you could be the naughty catholic school girl who needs to be spanked. *chuckling*

Oh? Disgusting? You’re calling me disgusting? You’re the one who let yourself get raped by an incubus. Have you no shame? You let me, a wretched, filthy, -good looking- EVIL demon into a church- God’s house, mind you! You INVITED me in! And if desecrating the church wasn’t enough by allowing a demon inside, you let him FUCK you right next to the altar. 

Yeah, right next to the place where the Priest delivers his sermon every Sunday. Underneath the oil painting of Mother Mary cradling dear baby Jesus.

I’m not the disgusting one here. 

You are, whore. 

*Scoffing* No, I won’t stop calling you a whore. Because you are one. That’s how it works, right? You have sex before marriage, with a man you barely know… according to the Bible, that makes you a slut. You know, back in biblical times, they’d stone women like you. 

Count yourself lucky. 

I used to be confused by the rules regarding sex in the Bible. But now, I think I’m getting a hang of them! So, a woman becomes a dirty, used whore the moment she has sex with a man, huh? That’s good to know! It’s so flattering to know that my dick is really that special that it changes a woman’s worth completely. 

To think that my cock really ruined you so much.

But even if you are a dirty, used, worthless little thing, I still want you. 

*Sigh* I just can’t get you out of my damn head. Usually I have no problem leaving a woman and never thinking of her again… but you. I can’t ignore the need I have for you. 

*Moan* I’m aching for you, baby. Can’t you see? Oh, I’m getting hard just thinking about the last time we shared together. That was wonderful. I want to experience it all over again. 

The way you screamed, begged, sobbed. The tears coming out of your eyes as I thrust into you... the horrified facial expression when I came in side you....I want it again.

Now get on your knees. 

*Sigh* My, my. You are being difficult today. That’s alright, I like a challenge. It’s what drove me to you in the first place...

*Grunting* Stupid little bitch. Get down! There we go! Not so easy to disobey me when you have my hands around your throat, huh? You can keep struggling all you want til you burn out. It’s hotter when they struggle.  
(Slapping sounds) That’s what you get for disobeying me, sister. And if you don’t want me to paint your entire body with bruises, you’ll be more docile from now on. I can leave a hickey mark right on your neck if I wanted to, then I’m sure the other nuns would notice right away, and you’d be thrown out in seconds. 

So, for now… be a good girl. And open your mouth. 

Shh… Don’t beg. Have some dignity. Open you mouth and let me fuck your face. 

There… that’s it- FUCK! 

OW!

You bitch- you bit me! You fucking BIT me!

Ohoho, alright. That’s it, you asked for it you dumb bitch. 

(Sound of a struggle, a chair knocking over, etc.)

I tried to be nice, sister. I really did. I like to think I was quite the gentleman! But you have tested my patience and it is worn out way too thin. I’m going to teach you a lesson- an ACTUAL lesson. And I hope your tiny human brain can comprehend it. 

(Sound of fabric ripping)

You want to make a demon mad? Congratulations sister, you’ve done it! Now you get to see first hand just how scary I can be. If you can’t control your mouth, I’ll just stick my dick where you don’t have teeth. 

*Grunting, sigh of relief* Ha, haaa… right back where we started, huh? I missed your cunt so much. My dick slides in just right. *Moaning* You’re still so tight… Mmm… and your clit still throbs at my touch. Tell me sister, is it painful? Does it feel like I’m tearing you apart? Like a knife is being thrust into you, continuously? Over and over again? Like you’re being split in half? I hope it does. God, I really hope it does. Go on, keep crying! I want to know just how much pain I’m causing you. 

Fuck, your pussy really is the best I’ve ever had. It’s so tight- and warm… You feel so sweet. So tender. You really are special. God, I wish I could take you back home with me. We’d be so happy together. I could keep you locked up in a tiny little cage, and take you out to fuck you along with my friends. Oh, you’d like them. They’re not as nice as me, though. 

If you want something to grab on to, you can always take me by the horns. Don’t you want to pull me in for a kiss? I can make it romantic if you want. 

...Oh, that? That would be my tail. You like it? I can use it on you, if you want. 

No? But why? I bet you’d enjoy it. Don’t be such a prude, and let me ravage you like you know you deserve. 

*Moaning* Oh, god. Yes. That feels good. You like that, baby? Using my tail to take you from behind while I’m fucking you from the front? It’s painful, isn’t it? It hurt? Oh, God, yes. Tell me it hurts. Tell me you want me to stop. 

You’re living a lie, sister. You’re no pious nun. You’re a little girl who was overpowered by a demon. I guess your devotion to God isn’t as strong as you think, huh? Face it, you’re weak. Maybe if you were stronger you wouldn’t be in this position…. Pinned to the floor while being fucked in both holes. 

*Laughing* Would you look at that? You’re leaving a tear stain on the carpet! Better hope it dries quickly. You don’t want the other nuns to get suspicious, do you? 

*Moaning* It’s so nice to see your tits bounce up and down every time I thrust into you. And they’re so big and soft, too… 

This must be so violating, huh? Were you just starting to get over the trauma from the first time, or was it still affecting you? Did you have nightmares about me? How sweet, you were dreaming of me! *Laughing*

I hope you didn’t have a single second to yourself where you didn’t have what I did to you on your mind. I hope that what I did fucked you up mentally beyond repair. And if it didn’t the first time, I’m sure it will a second time around. 

I want to break you. I want to turn the innocent little girl that you are into a dead eyed sex slave. You’ll be used to serving me soon enough. I’ll drown you in my own cum and make you swallow every last drop of it. 

I’ll make sure you’ll never know what it’s like to live a normal life ever again. 

Oh, I’m close. I’m so close, sister. You really can’t blame me. How can I control myself when you feel this good? You only have yourself to blame, baby. 

Your body is so sweet. I just have to claim you as my own. I wanna wear you on my dick like a fleshlight for the rest of eternity. I want to torture you til you start to like it. 

Fuck, fuck. I’m so close. I’m so close to cumming inside of you. I’m gonna cum, and you’re gonna feel my seed sitting inside you. 

(Improv to orgasm) 

*Moaning* Oh… oh God. Even better the second time. 

*Laughing* Looks like I got some of my mess on your clothes, sister. You’re gonna want to get that cleaned really soon. I’d imagine the last thing your Mother Superior would want to see is a dried cum stain on your dress. That’d be embarrassing. 

Oh.. darling. Don’t cry. It’ll be okay. I’m here for you. You have nothing to be ashamed of, sweetheart. You did nothing wrong. You tried your best to fight me off, but it seems your best just wasn’t good enough. 

Think about it like this- it’s all a part of God’s plan, sister. You know what they say- he works in mysterious ways. 

Perhaps He wanted to test your faith! Maybe he wanted to teach you a lesson… a lesson in forgiveness. 

How ‘bout it, then? Think you can forgive me?

*Condescending* I’m awful- I’m so awful. I’ve raped an innocent, pure nun. I’ve ruined you completely. You won’t get into heaven now! I guess you’ll just have to meet me in Hell when you die. 

Oh, sister. How can you ever forgive me? Do you have it in you to forgive this sinner of his transgressions? For his awful, detestable acts?

C’mon, that’s what you Christians are all about, right? Forgiveness? Go ahead, I’m waiting. Forgive me for raping you. Tell me you forgive me for doing this to you. For sticking my cock so far up inside of you that you bleed. For pinning you to the floor and forcing my tail inside your ass. For leaving bruises on your neck that left your skin black and blue. 

Go on. Say it. 

I’m waiting. 

Tell me I’m forgiven.


End file.
